


Festive AF

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, crossy road, pink christmas shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil is turned on by Dan in his pink "Festive AF" shirt. He also gets his revenge for Dan tricking him into buying the elf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> super short smut.

Phil walked into the lounge and sat in the chair across the room from the couch. Dan looked up from his laptop, “Why you over there weirdo?” 

Phil smirked and leaned back. He ran his hand down his body and cupped himself while keeping eye contact with Dan. He massaged himself through his Muppet pyjama pants. 

“Phil?” Dan chuckled “What has gotten into you Mr. HardOn?” Dan set his computer aside and began to move off the couch. 

“No, stay there.” Phil said. “I want you to do something for me.” 

“Oh really? And why should I do anything for you?” Dan asked smiling as he watched Phil play with himself. 

“Because you tricked me into buying that stupid elf.” Phil said and snuck his hand under his pants and squeezed. 

Dan laughed. “79p Phil. I will give you the money.” 

“I don’t want the money. I want something else.” Phil said and pulled his cock out of his pants and squeezed it. “I really like that shirt, you look hot as hell. I want to watch you jerk off.” 

“You what?” 

“I want you to jerk off, right where you are, wearing that stupid shirt, and I want to watch.” Phil said as he stroked himself slowly. His one hand sliding down to cup and massage his balls. 

“Jesus.” Dan breathed. 

“Well?” Phil asked his eyebrow arching higher.

“Do you want me to do anything specifically?” Dan said as he started massaging himself through his joggers. 

“I want you to pull off your bottoms, but keep your shirt on.” Dan did as he was told and rid himself of his pants. He took his hard on in his hand and pumped and twisted while keeping eye contact with Phil. Phil slowly pulled at himself his breath becoming more and more labored. “Bite the bottom hem of your shirt, I want to see your tummy.” Dan pulled the hem of his shirt up and bit it as he was told. Phil sighed, he was already close and he could see Dan was as well. “Finger yourself too. I’m close...You're so fucking hot.” 

Dan groaned, and said something but it was muffled because the shirt was in the way. He slid his other hand down and stroked his hole gently. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on two of his fingers, getting them as wet as he could. Phil moaned from across the room. Dan dropped the shirt, “Phil are you sure you don’t want to join me?” 

“No, I want to watch. Put the shirt back in your mouth.” Dan sucked on his fingers again to wet them. Then brought them down to his entrance and pushed one in. He pulled his knees up closer to his chest so Phil could see his finger disappear into himself better. Phil’s hand move faster. “Fuck…” He breathed out and his head dropped to back of the chair still keeping his eyes on the show. 

“Phil I’m fucking close.” Dan said letting the shirt drop for a second. 

“I am too. I want to see that other finger in you though.” Phil said breathily. Dan nodded and pushed his other finger in himself as he stroked his cock with the other. “God you're fucking sexy.” Phil said and his body tensed as he spilled over his hand and stomach. He spasmed a bit with aftershocks as Dan moaned and came shooting cum up his stomach. Phil crossed the room in one step in order to press his lips to Dan’s. His body hovering above Dan. 

Dan ran his hand down Phil’s body and took his cock in his hand. “Still hard enough.” He said and pulled Phil to line up with his entrance. “I want you in me….It wasn’t enough.” Phil moaned, and kissed the side of Dan’s neck. 

“No lube…” Phil said as he hovered just outside of Dan’s entrance. 

“Cum.” Dan said and used the cum on his stomach to wet Phil’s tip. Phil pushed in slowly until he bottomed out, pressing their bodies together as Dan moaned loudly. “Mmm fuck. That’s better.” He kissed Phil’s neck as Phil moved his hips ever so slightly as his oversensitive cock softened inside of Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> That pink shirt tho. You know Phil liked it. ;P


End file.
